unDetected
by RaDisZa
Summary: Meski Ryeowook sendiri masih ragu akan perasaannya pada Sungmin, tapi Ryeowook tetap menerima Sungmin, karena selama ini, Sungmin selalu menemaninya. Disaat dia senang maupun sedih. Jadi, dia tetap menerima Sungmin. Sebagai balas-budi mungkin? Klise. Chapter 1 saya comeback ! chu


**Judul : UnDetected**

**Cast : Sungmin, Ryeowook, Yesung, Super Junior, Dll.**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Drama, Romance**

**Disclaimer : Me, God, Thereselves.**

**Warning : Typo[s], Yaoi-Boys Love-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Syuuutt~ Pintu menuju atap dorm yang mendadak dibuka oleh seorang namja imut dengan cepat langsung mengalirkan aliran kencang angin kearahnya.

Dan dapat dilihat, mata namja imut itu sedikit menyipit, dengan rambut dan baju yang mulai berterbangan dibawa angin.

Dan namja imut itu, tanpa memperdulikan terpaan angin kencang yang berseliweran di atap, kini mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju atap, menemui seorang dongsaeng yang sedang duduk termangu di pojokan atap.

Namja imut itu, ah, namanya Sungmin.

Sungmin semakin mendekati dongsaeng-nya yang sedang ada di pojokan atap.

Sang dongsaeng, ah, namanya Ryeowook, omong-omong.

Sang dongsaeng, mendongakkan kepalanya demi melihat sepasang sepatu yang kini berada di jarak pandangnya.

Dan tepat ketika wajahnya menatap keatas, dihadapannya sudah terdapat wajah imut Sungmin, yang memiringkan kepalanya, memandang Ryeowook dengan tatapan bingung dan sendu.

"Kau kenapa lagi?" tanya Sungmin pelan.

Ryeowook hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, dan kembali menatap kearah sepatunya.

"Hey..," panggil Sungmin pelan, dengan sambil mengusap pelan rambut Ryeowook.

"Hyung.. Aku sakit.. Sakit Hyung.. Disini, sakit!" jawab Ryeowook sambil menekankan setiap kata sakit yang diucapkannya dengan cara menekankan tangannya kuat-kuat ke dada kirinya.

Terlihat kalau kini mata Ryeowook sudah mulai mengeluarkan airnya lagi.

Dan Sungmin, hanya mampu menatap Ryeowook dengan pandangan sendu, sambil dalam hati mengutuk siapapun yang telah membuat Ryeowook-nya menjadi begini.

Ryeowook-nya? Ah, Sungmin menyukai Ryeowook. Awalnya mereka memang hanya berhubungan layaknya Hyung dan Dongsaeng, tapi semenjak mereka sering perform atau mengisi acara bersama-sama dalam artian bersama yang hanya berdua, rasa itu mulai muncul dihati Sungmin. Tapi mungkin rasa itu hanya mampir dihati Sungmin, tanpa mau mampir juga ke hati Ryeowook.

Dan Sungmin, sama sekali tak berani mengungkapkannya karena saat rasa itu hadir, Ryeowook dengan semangat membara menceritakan tentang namja yang disukainya. Yesung...

Huff Ironis memang...

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana Wook-ah?" tanya Sungmin pelan pada Ryeowook, sambil terus mengusap kepalanya, berharap itu mampu mengurangi kesedihan Ryeowook.

"Aku tidak tahu Hyung. Aku hanya ingin dirinya.."

"Tapi dia sudah meninggalkanmu Wook-ah. Dia bahkan tak pernah menghubungimu lagi, bukan?"

"Nde Hyung, tapi-"

Dan ucapan Ryeowook kembali terpotong oleh isak tangis Ryeowook yang mampu membuat Sungmin juga ingin menangis.

"Hiks..."

Dan Sungmin hanya mampu diam dengan tangan yang terus mengelus rambut lembut Ryeowook. Tak mampu berucap, karena memang tak tahu apa yang harus diucapkan untuk menenangkan namja manis yang begitu dicintainya ini.

.

"Wookie-ah?" panggil Sungmin kepada Ryeowook yang kini sudah mulai agak tenang. Hanya terkadang terdengar isakan kecil dari Ryeowook.

"Nde Hyung?" jawab Ryeowook lalu mendongakkan kepalanya, bermaksud untuk melihat wajah Sungmin.

"Apa kau bisa membuka sedikit saja hatimu?" "Maksudmu Hyung?"

"Apa kau bisa membiarkan orang lain berada di hatimu?"

"Aku tidak mengerti, Hyung. Maksudmu apa?"

"Apa kau bisa menempatkan orang lain, ditempat yang harusnya dimiliki oleh-nya?"

"Nya? Maksudmu Yesung Hyung?"

"Nde. Bisakah?"

"Aku rasa tidak Hyung. Waeyo?"

"Kenapa?"

"Apanya Hyung?"

"Kenapa tidak bisa? Bahkan bila aku yang ingin berada ditempat itu pun, tidak akan bisa, kah?"

"H-Hyung..."

"Nde, saranghaeyo Wookie-ah"

"Ta-tapi, Hyung"

"Nan neomu neomu saranghaeyo Wookie-ah"

.

Dan akhirnya, semenjak kejadian itu -sekitar lima hari yang lalu- kini Sungmin dan Ryeowook telah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Meski Ryeowook sendiri masih ragu akan perasaannya pada Sungmin, tapi Ryeowook tetap menerima Sungmin, karena selama ini, Sungmin selalu menemaninya. Disaat dia senang maupun sedih. Jadi, dia tetap menerima Sungmin. Sebagai balas-budi mungkin? Klise.

.

Dan sekarang, adalah hari pertama mereka berkencan, mengingat hari-hari sebelumnya mereka jarang bertemu atau lebih tepatnya bisa berduaan karena banyaknya show yang harus mereka datangi.

"Wookie-ah kau sudah siap?" tanya Sungmin pada Ryeowook yang kini sedang menyiapkan makanan di meja makan.

"Hey! Kalian mau kemana?" tiba-tiba terdengar suara lembut yang bertanya pada mereka. Leeteuk.

"Kami mau pergi dulu Eomma. Pai pai..."

.

Sesampainya di tempat parkir, Sungmin dan Ryeowook langsung bergegas menuju salah satu mobil -milik Sungmin-

Sesampainya di mobil, Sungmin langsung membuka pintu dan masuk kedalam. Tapi saat dia melihat kesebelahnya, Ryeowook belum juga masuk. Akhirnya Sungmin membuka kaca pintu penumpang, dan melongokkan kepalanya melihat Ryeowook untuk bertanya, kenapa dia belum masuk juga.

"Kalau Yesung Hyung, dulu, dia selalu membukakan pintu mobil untukku dan menyilakan ku masuk duluan, lalu setelahnya baru dia masuk ke mobil," jelas Ryeowook dengan wajah polos.

**DEG**

"Ah, mian mian..," lalu Sungmin pun bergegas keluar dan membukakan pintu bagi Ryeowook.

.

-Didalam mobil-

Mobil mulai dijalankan Sungmin dengan pelan.

Dan Ryeowook sama sekali tak berbicara, entahlah apa yang dipikirkannya, dan Sungmin juga tak tahu harus mengatakan apa pada Ryeowook.

Akhirnya, karena tak tahan dengan suasana mobil yang begitu sepi, Sungmin mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyalakan radio, dan mendengar program yang memutar lagu-lagu dalam Bahasa Inggris.

"Kalau Yesung Hyung, dulu, dia akan bertanya dulu padaku apa aku mau memilih saluran radio atau tidak," tiba-tiba Ryeowook berucap.

**DEG**

"Ah, mian.. Nah Wookie-ah, kau mau mendengar program yang mana?" tanya Sungmin manis setelah sebelumnya menatap jalanan dengan pandangan nanar.

"Eh? Aku tidak tahu Hyung.. Kau saja yang pilih, hehehe."

.

Taklama kemudian, mereka akhirnya sampai di sebuah pasar yang berada agak dipinggiran kota Seoul.

Ryeowook menatap pasar dengan pandangan yang sedikit aneh, kemudian dia berjalan ke sebelah Sungmin.

"Padahal, Yesung Hyung dulu mengajakku ke taman bermain saat kencan pertama kami, dan saat kencan selanjutnya dia akan selalu bertanya padaku, aku ingin pergi kencan kemana."

**DEG**

Sungmin hanya mampu menatap Ryeowook dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, yang sama sekali tak disadari Ryeowook, karena Ryeowook sibuk menatap kearah pasar.

"Ah, mianhae Wokiie-ah," kata Sungmin meminta maaf.

"Hum, gwaenchana Hyung. Tapi, kenapa kau mengajakku ke pasar?" tanya Ryeowook sambil menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan imut.

"Ah, iya, tadinya aku ingin mengajakmu berbelanja, lalu kita memasak makan siang untuk kita berdua. Tapi, kalau kau memang ingin ke taman bermain...," terdengar helaan napas Sungmin sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya dengan nada yang lirih "...kajja, kita pergi," kata Sungmin sambil membukakan pintu mobil, menyilakan Ryeowook masuk.

Sementara itu, Ryeowook yang tiba-tiba mendengar suara Sungmin yang begitu lirih langsung tersentak, dan dengan cepat dia menggelengkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri dengan cepat.

"Ah, tidak usah Hyung. Kita berbelanja saja," ucap Ryeowook sambil menutupkan kembali pintu mobil dan menguncinya, lalu menarik tangan Sungmin untuk masuk kedalam pasar tersebut.

Di pasar keduanya tampak berjalan dalam diam. Tak ada satupun yang berniat membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya atau apapun, sampai akhirnya, "Hyung? Jadi kita akan membeli apa?" suara Ryeowook yang bertanya pun keluar, memecah keheningan yang mereka buat.

"Eumm... Apa ya? Aku juga tidak tahu Wokiie-ah. Kau ingin kita masak apa?" jawab Sungmin, yang sejujurnya sama sekali tidak membantu.

Ryeowook terlihat melirik keatas, sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya sedikit, berpikir makanan apa yang sebaiknya mereka buat. AH!

"Hyung! Bagaimana kalau kita masak Samgyetang? Itu makanan kesukaannya Yesung Hyung!" ucap Ryeowook tiba-tiba dengan mata yang berbinar-binar penuh semangat. "Aku yakin nanti di dorm semua akan menyukainya Hyung, kan sekarang sedang panas-panasnya. Apalagi Yesung Hyung dia pasti akan sangat senang," tambah Ryeowook lagi.

**DEG**

"Ah, kau mau memasak untuk dorm ya Wokiie-ah? Padahal kupikir tadi kita akan menikmati makan siang berdua di rumahku. Dengan masakan yang kita buat sendiri. Tapi, yasudahlah..," jawab Sungmin, tanpa sedikit pun menyinggung soal masakan-kesukaan-Yesung.

Ekspresi kecewa diwajah Sungmin yang sudah sekuat tenaga berusaha disamarkan oleh Sungmin kini terlihat jelas dimata Ryeowook.

Dengan pelan dia meraih jemari kanan Sungmin dan menggenggamnya erat, "Maaf Hyung," ucapnya lirih sambil mengusap-usap punggung tangan Sungmin. Berusaha untuk meredakan kekecewaan di mata indah Sungmin.

"Apanya? Sudahlah tak apa. Mari kita membeli bahan-bahan untuk membuat Samgyetang," ucap Sungmin tersenyum, sambil menarik tangan Ryeowook menuju tempat yang menjual ayam.

.

Dan kini yang terlihat adalah Ryeowook dan Sungmin yang sibuk memilih-milih bahan masakan yang akan mereka beli, sambil sesekali tertawa riang.

Sesekali Sungmin terlihat menggoda Ryeowook dengan sayuran yang sedang ia pegang.

Berpikir kalau Sungmin begitu naif, eoh? Dengan mudah mau memaafkan Ryeowook yang telah menyakitinya?

Hahaha jangan bodoh. Perlukah ku ingatkan kalau Sungmin sangat-sangat-sangat mencintai Ryeowook? Dari dulu. Semenjak awal.

Semenjak mereka bertemu. Bahkan jauh sebelum Ryeowook mengatakan kalau dia menyukai Yesung.

Jadi, tentu saja ia akan dengan mudah memaafkan Ryeowook. Apalagi dalam pikirannya, ia berpikir kalau itu hanyalah kebiasaan Ryeowook, saat dulu masih berhubungan dengan Yesung.

Dan dengan polosnya ia berpikir, kalau ia akan merubah semua kebiasaan itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aaaaa ! Anyyeong~~ Saya mencoba publish FF lagiii~ okayy, ini FF sih sebenernya udah lama ter'peram' di ponsel . Tapi baru berani publish lagi sekarang . Hahaha ;D**

**btw, jangan ada yang report abuse yaaa~ masa FF saya dihapus u,u kasian dong sayanyaa :3**

**oh, ada yang tau kenapa 'UnDetected' ? Ayo ayo, kalo bener boleh suruh aku apa aja deh XD**

**eniwei, ada yang masih ingat aku ? Enggak ya ? Yah sedih~**

**okeee Review yaa~**

**.**

**.**

** AIrzantiHuang_**

**Review ? ^^**


End file.
